1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method for manufacturing an organic EL display device using organic EL elements (OLED: Organic Light-Emitting Diode) for pixel display control, and particularly to correction of defects that occur in the organic EL elements.
2. Description of Related Art
A contaminant X present in an organic EL film in an organic EL display device using hollow sealing technique may result in a short circuit between an anode electrode AD and a cathode electrode CD that sandwich the organic EL film in some cases. A pixel where a short circuit occurs as described above emits no light because no current flows through the organic EL film, and the entire pixel becomes a black dot (black-dot defect).
The black-dot defect is typically removed by carrying out a repair process in which the contaminant is irradiated with a laser beam so that the short circuit between the two electrodes is eliminated, as described in JP-A-2000-208252. The laser repair removes not only the contaminant but also the surrounding organic EL film and cathode electrode CD, as shown in FIG. 7. The short circuit between the anode electrode AD and the cathode electrode CD is thus eliminated, which allows current to flow through the organic EL film and light to be emitted.